Black Wings On Moonlit Night's
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: Gilbert has a feeling the Raven that's been following him is just because of a bad omen. But what happens when a near death experience almost killed him and the only one who knows the answers is a mysterious black raven in his dreams. As Gil slowly closes in on himself and blocks out everyone who cares a woman as mysterious as his dreams helps him overcome what he has become.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Raven's Rock

I pulled my glossy black wings closer as a cold wind swept through the dark forest. Trying to conserve what ever body heat I could by rapping the large wings around me.

I was sitting on the large black rock that sat in the middle of my territory as it has for as long as I remember in the sun light it gleamed like a deep black onyx. And in the light of the moon it reflected the silver light like a mirror on its smooth black surface.

I snuggled deeper in to my Downey soft feathers trying to seal in as much heat as I could. The onyx feathers that ran down my front only covering the important areas wasn't that warm. My back had a soft fur to it that was thick and retained heat like the fur that went around in a ring and could easily be mistaken as a bracelet I had them on each wrist and ankle. The whites of my eye were a dark ink black in contrast to the blood red of my eyes.

I had just finished patrolling the ancient forest making sure that the humans kept believing the myths and legends of the wood. By causing havoc on the nearby village giving nightmares to the superstitious villagers and scaring the younger ones by whispering warnings in the shadows. I have only seen one human wander to the Center of my domain which is this very clearing and he didn't last very long sadly the Hellhound that lives hear made quick work of him.

The Hellhound is a summons that was never banished back to the otherworlds by the mage that had lived here previously a few centuries ago. He was also the one to create me and another Avon.

My kind is not born like that of men rather we just simply came in to existence do to dark magic that was used on a bird a human sacrifice to create a Avon. Some times the conscience of the bird over powers the conscience of the human and is reverted back to a child of 7 years. In my case I was once a ink black raven now I am a being that is a mix of a female human and a raven.

I had the memories of the girl that was used to made me but after I was formed the mage ripped them out of me. He then seal them in a small mirror for his only use. I would do his biding after I magically matured at the age of 20 once I was 200 he turn another one this time the human conscience won.

I was task to train him in fighting and use of magic but he was hesitant in kidnapping and using his abilities to lure girls to be used by the mage. The mage had told others about us and soon other mages started to make there own Avon's but after a while we began to rebel and were set free when we became more trouble then we were worth.

The only Avon's in existence were a Raven, White Eagle, Dove, puffin, bald eagle and a snowy owl.

We spread out and claimed lands for are self's I got England, Wales, Scotland, Republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland the Avon I trained and taught him about Avon life claimed Poland, Germany, Austria and Switzerland. I know that there are four more Avon's but I don't remember their borders. I sneezed and suppress a shiver I wish this cold would just go away...

"Its cold out huh?" I smirked and turned my blood red eyes up towards the voice of one of the crows that lives in my domain. He was perch on top of my head. His black feathers glistened in the moonlight bring out the hidden colors that all crows and Ravens held in there feathers.

"Yeah it would seem so. The fall months are over I have to turn back but I love this form so much better!" I sighed sadly this means I have to return back to my bird form. This seemed to amuse the crow a bit at my childish behavior.

"We can not live here all year long the flock must go and live out the winter in London. Food will become scarce the longer we stay." The crow cawed at me in a reprimanding tone. Sometimes I wish I was a owl...

"We've been going to London for three centuries can we at least switch it up? Its thanks to me the flock is immortal after all." It would seem after a few years the large flock had gained some of my abilities.

Such as human speech, immortality, shadow manipulation and the ability to induce nightmares and to read dreams or read minds it manifests differently. I actually have the ability to use mind control but I don't like to use it unless in a dire situation.

"B-but London is your territory you can not just go and claim a new one! The borders are a sacred thing to you Avon's!" The crow cawed loudly flapping his wings to show his anxiety.

"Think of it as a timeshare if sorts I know the Avon who's territory I wish to go to. His name is Felix and is a White Eagle Avon we were turned by the same mage and I helped him learn all he had to know to survive as a Avon. He owns that much with out me Arthur would have just killed him...anyway I am the first of are kind they can not touch me!"

That Brit only had use of strong Avon's and I was the first of my kind and I'm actually considered royalty so I could just pull rank on him. Felix is only 200 when I am 400 years old. Arthur was already immortal though I don't know how he got that...

"Your going to pull rank aren't you?" The crow asked as he flew off of my head and landed on my outstretched arm. I ran a gentle fingertip down his head and nodded my head causing my jet black hair to fall in my face.

"You know me to well."

* * *

**A/N:Lets ****see if you guys can guess who's who? So far it go's like this**

**(OC) RAVEN**

**(POLAND) WHITE EAGLE**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Now we wait...

**A/N: Next chapters going to be Gilbert and Ludwig! **

The sunlight filtered through the bare branches as I walked up to the Hellhound. I gave him a nod of my head in greeting in passing he returned the gesture with a grunt. Ever since Arthur left the Hellhound recognized me as his master.

He used to be the Englishmans guard dog keeping the test subjects in line and whenever he got bored the mage would let him loose in the village's that were near by now its just one village the other two were destroyed and swallowed by the forest.

"We are leaving soon but this time were going to Germany. I had sent a messenger to speak with Felix and he had agreed to not only allow us to go Berlin instead. But is hosting us at his home so you need to turn in to a regular dog breed." I don't think people take too kindly to seeing a giant Wolf like creature prowling around. the last time that happened people actually tried to go into the forest on a hunt. one angry swarm of crows and ravens and a livid kelpie later no one has wandered in except for one other person since the incident.

I said running a hand over his head and bent down to his eye level. I smiled and stood back up after a moment taking a few steps back to give him room.

"Very well I shall do as you ask milady." He said and slowly began to turn in to a German shepherd puppy right before my eyes. After he was done he trotted up to me and sat down as his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"Nice choice...did you pick a puppy because they have a tendency to misbehave?" The Hellhound nodded his head.

"RRRAAAVVVEEENNN!" I flinched and quickly ducked as a Kelpie who's name was loch flew over my head. Landing gracefully on the otherside on her hooves she was still wet and her pale gray mane was trailing on the ground picking up twigs and leaves.

To anyone else they would think Loch was a normal mare but that was what she did to trick them on to her back. Once the human was on Loch wouldn't stop running till she had plunged herself and the unlucky human in to the lake. and the only thing that will be left would be the liver(1).

"Thank the Lakes I didn't miss you!" The mare said her mouth was dripping a deluded red liquid as she trotted over to me and the Hellhound. I raised a brow at her panic stricken milky white pupiless eyes and placed a calming hand on her bridal clad muzzle(2).

"What's worng Loch?" I asked quietly being careful not to rile up the water spirit even more. Loch has a tendency to be quite sensitive especially specially when she's binge eating its a tell tale sign something's bothering her.

"Well I was just finishing up my prey some poor guy who jumped on my back after some coaxing. Anyway I was told your leaving early this year and not only THAT but to Germany!" The Kelpie cried backing up a bit shaking the lake water off her black coat

"Loch I need to do this just as you need to take care of the forest in my place." The Kelpie looked solemn as she grinded her fanged teeth together. I placed my hand back on her muzzle and smiled softly at the mare.

"Very well but bring me back a keychain.." The water demon sighed in defeat her milky white eyes held a bit of amusement. You can never keep a Kelpie down.

"A keychain? What do you drive a car?"

"It's a bridal decoration!"

"Sure it is."

"Yes"

"Um...nope~"

"Uh yea!"

"No."

"Christmas of 13."

"That was all you Loch."

"You gave me the lights...I gave you the horsepower!"

"See your feeling better already!" Loch cocked her head to the side as the Hellhound watched with a blank look the puppy was use to the Avon and Kelpie's odd ways of cheering each other up.

"Fine you win have fun or whatever I have hunting to do..."The Kelpie grumbled before turning around and trotting deeper in the forest.

"She just shows up one second and leave the next..."The Hellhound said under his breath giving the retreating form of the water demon a questionable look.

"Well Loch is one odd Kelpie." I said nodding in agreement to the hounds statement.

"Well that's it I guess time to go." spreading my wings and in one quick powerful stroke I flew up towards the leaf bare branches. I abruptly stopped in mid air and laughed at myself for my forgetfulness. I quickly dived back down and snatched up the Hellhound turned German Shepherd puppy causing the puppy to Yelp in fright.

I flew us over the trees towards the clearing in the centre of the forest where Ravens rock sat. As we flew closer I could see the Crows and Ravens that were roosting in the trees at the edge of the clearing. I landed on the large black rock and put the puppy down.

Now we just have to wait til the rest shows up this is going to take a while...

**A/N: Loch will be back in later chapters! I tried to write ****serious but I always end of putting a little bit of comedy in it...**

**(1): Kelpies will lure humans onto their back and jump into there lake. they will eat everything besides the entrails though I've heard of variation of the story where the kelpie eats everything besides the liver. They are known to mostly pray on children and can stretch their themselves to accommodate multiple children at a time on their back. **

**(2): Once again there's different variations of this either the kelpies bridle is what's keeping it alive or if you remove it and replace it with a normal horse bridle you can tame the Kelpie. then there are instances where the kelpie also has a saddle or no bridle and no saddle. **


End file.
